1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a robot control system, and more particularly, to a robot control system that transmits live-view moving picture data from a mobile robot to a control device of a remote control center, and outputs the real-time moving picture data to a display device through the control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical robot control system includes a mobile robot and a control device that is included in a remote control center.
The mobile robot transmits live-view moving picture data to the controller of the remote control center through wireless communication therewith.
The control device outputs the live-view moving picture data to a display device through wireless communication with the mobile robot. In addition, according to a drive signal output from a user input device, the controller transmits a remote control signal to the mobile robot.
In detail, the mobile robot has two modes of operation; one is an automatic operation mode, and the other is a remote control operation mode.
In the case of the remote control operation mode, the mobile robot is remotely controlled by a user input in the remote control center. Here, cameras for capturing images of surroundings thereof are attached to the mobile robot such that a controller of the mobile robot transmits live-view moving picture data obtained by the cameras to the controller of the remote control center. Accordingly, the controller of the remote control center a display device to display the live-view moving pictures representing the surroundings of the mobile robot. Meanwhile, a user manipulates the user input module while watching the moving pictures representing the surroundings of the mobile robot. The controller of the remote control center generates a remote control signal in response to the drive signal output from the user input device, and such a remote control signal is transmitted to the mobile robot through an antenna of the remote control center. Accordingly, the mobile robot moves in response to the transmitted remote control signal.
In regard to the transmission of the live-view moving picture data from the mobile robot to the controller of the remote control center, a transmission rate of the live-view moving picture data may suddenly change in at least one channel according to an ambient environment. The term ‘an ambient environment’ used herein refers to an ambient luminance, a subject to be captured by a camera, and a pattern of the subject to be captured.
In the case of a sudden rise in the transmission rate of the live-view moving picture data, due to limitations in transmission capacity, at least some of the live-view moving picture data may be lost during the transmission. Accordingly, the live-view moving picture data being displayed on the display device included in the remote control center may also become distorted. That is, problems that may prevent a user from smoothly controlling the mobile robot may arise.
Such problems in the related art are addressed by the inventors to derive the present inventive concept. Thus, these problems may not be simply referred to as information which was known to the general public before the application of the present inventive concept.